The Halloween Carnival
by MoonShoesWarbler
Summary: Six year old Blaine gets lost in a Haunted House on Halloween. Can a little boy in sparkly red converse help him find his way out, and find his mother, before he gets too scared? Little Klaine, dedicated to the Kurt to my Blaine, I think it's very us. xD


Blaine was finding it incredibly hard to sit around all the cookies and cupcakes that surrounded him. They looked so good, he wished he could have one.

He wasn't quite sure what was going on. His parents were never that into holidays, especially not Halloween, so why was he sitting in the back seat of his mother's car, in a costume, surrounded by cookies shaped like pumpkins, and cupcakes with ghosts, witches, and bats on them?

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"I promised the nice people in my book club that I would help out with the Halloween carnival this year, and you're going to be my special helper."

"Will there be games at the carnival?"

"Maybe, I know that there will be trunk or treating."

"What's trunk or treating?"

"That's where everyone parks their cars, and then kids go from car to car getting candy."

"Oh, I get it, instead of house to house! Can I go trunk or treating?"

"Maybe later, if you're good, we have to set up our booth with all our treats first, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

* * *

><p>Blaine held his mother's hand as she led him through the crowd of people. They were all in costumes, some were quite scary, but he wasn't afraid with his mom there.<p>

Besides, he was dressed as Harry Potter, if anyone tried to get him, he could use a spell to save himself.

He hadn't really been paying much attention when his mother let go of his hand to get a better grip on the cookies she was carrying.

He hadn't really been paying much attention when the stick he'd found in his yard that he'd been using as a wand fell out of his pocket and onto the ground.

He had been distracted looking around at everything and everyone.

It wasn't until he turned to ask his mother something that he realized she wasn't standing next to him anymore.

That was when little six year old Blaine started to panic.

He tried to remain calm. Maybe she wasn't too far away, maybe he could find her.

Maybe she was in that big place that a few other adults were coming out of.

He walked over, heading inside and looking around, instantly regretting the decision to ever come in here.

But how was he suppose to know it was a haunted house?

Blaine got scared very easily, and he put his thumb in his mouth, an old nervous habit of his that he thought he'd out grown until this particular moment, looking around.

He didn't see his mother anywhere.

And he couldn't remember how to get out.

And this place was really scary.

He reached into his pocket, he could always use his wand, that might help get him out of here.

But when he realized his pocket was empty, he frowned.

He just wanted to find his mom, but instead he was surrounded by darkness and spooky sounds.

His eyes started to fill with tears and a pout formed on his face as he looked around, too terrified to move.

He sat on the floor sadly, about to give up all hope of ever getting out of this haunted house, when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"What are you doing on the floor?" The little boy who couldn't have been more than a year older than him asked.

Blaine jumped back and more tears ran down his face. The other boy tilted his head and frowned.

"Why are you crying?"

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you and make you cry."

"I was already crying."

"Why?"

"I can't find my mom and I don't want to be in this haunted house anymore... I don't like it." He said softly, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Aw, don't cry. It's just pretend... every scary monster in here is just a person in a costume."

Blaine sniffled. "They are?"

"Sure! But if you're still scared, I can help you find your way out, and then I can help you find your mommy!"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course! My name's Kurt, by the way. I like your Harry Potter costume!"

Blaine smiled a bit. "Thank you, I'm Blaine. I like your costume too."

"You really like it?"

Blaine nodded.

"Wizard of Oz is one of my favorite movies... that and Sound of Music, but I wanted to dress as the witch! You know, the one the house fell on, because nobody ever dresses up as that witch! I thought it'd be more unique!"

He was wearing a black button down shirt and black shorts, black and white stripped socks covering his legs, red sparkly converse on his feet with a red sparkly bow tie around his neck to match. A witch hat rested on his head.

"So you really know how to get out of here?"

"Sure, my mom designed this haunted house. I helped her make it extra scary!"

"You sure did a good job..." Blaine mumbled as Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, the exit is this way, follow me!"

"But I came from over there."

"That's the entrance. You can't go out the entrance, silly! You gotta go out the exit!"

"You mean... I gotta walk through the whole haunted house to get out of here?" Blaine said with a frown.

"It'll be okay. Everyone's just pretending remember?" That didn't seem to comfort Blaine much. "I won't let anything bad happen to you." Kurt said, smiling and taking Blaine's hand.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Kurt said. "You trust me, right?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled again, squeezing his hand. "Great! Let's go!"

Kurt led Blaine through the fake cemetery and into the next room. It looked like a laboratory. Kurt took Blaine passed some fake heads and jars of things Blaine didn't recognize, walking over to a table with a sheet over it.

Suddenly, the sheet moved, there was a loud groaning sound, and before Blaine knew what was happening, Frankenstein's monster was hovering over them.

Blaine screamed and clung to Kurt, hiding behind him, but Kurt just smiled.

"Hi Hank!"

"Oh, hey there, Kurt... who's your friend?" the monster asked.

"This is Blaine, I'm helping him get through the haunted house." He stated simply. "Do you know where Steve is?"

"He stepped out for a minute, ran out of fake blood... why? What do you need?"

"Steve knows everyone who's helping out with the carnival, I thought he might know Blaine's mom and where we could find her."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back in no time if you two want to stick around."

"That's okay, we'll figure something out." Kurt said, knowing Blaine wouldn't want to wait in here any longer than necessary. "See you later, Hank!"

"Bye Kurt!" Hank said, crawling back under the blanket on the table.

"You know Frankenstein's monster?" Blaine asked, his teeth chattering.

"Sure, he works for my dad... how come you're shaking? Are you cold?"

"I'm scared." Blaine said, his eyes filling with tears again. "I wish I had my wand."

"Don't be scared, Blaine!" Kurt said, pulling the shorter boy into a hug. "We'll find your mommy and your wand, come on."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tighter (last time he let go of someone's hand he lost his mom, he wasn't going to make _that_ mistake twice) as they walked passed werewolves, witches, and even a mummy, Kurt stopping to talk to almost every one of them, later explaining where he knew them all from when Blaine got too scared, Kurt wanting to prove they weren't really monsters.

Finally when they reached another room where a skeleton was waving at Blaine, who instantly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and buried his face in his shoulder, Kurt smiled and pointed to a pale woman in a wedding dress who was sobbing.

"Anne!"

She instantly brightened, smiling at the small boy. "Kurt! What are you doing in here?"

"Helping my friend Blaine find his way out... who are you suppose to be?"

"A ghost of a bride who's husband disappeared on their wedding day..."

"Creative."

"I'm loving your costume."

He smiled proudly. "Thank you!"

"Is your friend okay? He looks scared."

"Yeah... he doesn't really like it in here... I'm helping him find his way out."

"How nice of you." She kneeled down. "Hi, Blaine... I'm Anne."

Blaine flinched away from her and held onto Kurt even tighter.

"She's not a real ghost, Blaine." Kurt said in a comforting tone, rubbing Blaine's arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"Is that Kurt I hear?" Kurt turned his head towards the coffin that was opening, smiling at the guy inside.

"Hi Nathan!"

"Hey there, kiddo. Say... did your mom make those halloween sugar cookies that look like witches hats again this year?"

"Yep."

"Well, you should've brought me one, you know I gotta stay in here most of the night, by the time I go on break, there won't be any left." He teased.

"Sorry, I'll make sure to save you one!" He said to the vampire.

"Thanks a lot, bud. I owe you one." he said, laying back down and closing the coffin.

"I better get going, I promised to get Blaine out of here as soon as possible..."

"Alright, bye you two." Anne said with a smile.

"Bye!" Kurt said before looking back at Blaine. "We're almost there, I can see the exit."

"Really?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yep, it's right there!"

Kurt turned the corner to lead Blaine back outside, but as he did so he bumped into a man with glasses and a lab coat carrying a jar of red goo, Blaine screamed and fell backwards, not exactly expecting anyone to be around the corner, and even Kurt stumbled back a bit surprised before he realized who he'd crashed into.

"Steve!" He said excitedly.

"Hey, it's my favorite... uh, what are you suppose to be, Kurt?"

"The witch from the Wizard of Oz, the one the house fell on! See? Before she lost the shoes to Dorothy!" He said as he held one foot out to show off his sparkly red converse.

"Ah, I see. Very nice."

"Thanks, my mom put the sparkles on the shoes." He said with a smile. "Speaking of which..." he turned to Blaine, extending his hand so he could help him back up. "My friend Blaine lost his mom, she's helping out with the carnival so we figured you might know where she is."

"What's your name, kid?"

"B-Blaine Anderson." Blaine stuttered out, still a little shaken.

"Anderson... Anderson... ah, yes! She's not to far from where your mothers booth is set up, Kurt!"

"Great! I know where that is! Thanks, Steve! Come on, Blaine!" He said, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him outside.

Blaine was so relieved when they were finally out of that haunted house. He hadn't realized how tightly he'd been clinging to Kurt. He felt his face get hot and he let go of the other boy, looking down, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry..."

"That's okay, I don't mind." Kurt said, smiling at him and taking his hand again.

Blaine really liked holding Kurt's hand. It made him happy, it made him feel safe.

He was really glad he ran into that haunted house.

As scary as it was, and though Blaine never planned on going back in there again, if he hadn't gone inside, he never would've met Kurt.

Getting to meet Kurt made being scared totally worth it.

As he was looking down, red faced and embarrassed by how tightly he'd been holding onto his new friend, he spotted something on the floor, instantly smiling.

"My wand!" he shouted, bending over to pick it up.

"Told you we'd find it!" Kurt said happily before spotting his mother, practically dragging Blaine along as he ran over to her.

"Mommy! I found Harry Potter in the haunted house!" He said excitedly.

She smiled at Blaine. "Hello there, Harry Potter."

"Hello." He said shyly.

"Do you go by any other names?"

"Blaine Anderson." He said quietly.

"He lost his mommy. Steve said her booth was close to yours." Kurt added, not wanting to make Blaine talk too much since he seemed uncomfortable with it... he was obviously shy, and still a bit freaked out from his haunted house experience.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Anderson is right over there, she's been looking all over for you."

Blaine smiled when he spotted his mom, racing over to her and tackling her leg.

"There you are! I've been worried sick! Where did you go?" She asked as she picked him up.

"I didn't see which way you went, Kurt found me."

"Don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, mommy."

"Hi! I'm Kurt!" Kurt said as soon as he caught up. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson."

She smiled down at him. "It's nice to meet you too, Kurt. Thank you for keeping an eye on Blaine for me."

"You're welcome! Would it be okay if Blaine went trunk or treating with me?"

"I suppose that would be alright. Do you want to go, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, looking back at Kurt when his mother put him down.

"Thanks for inviting me to go with you."

"What are best friends for?"

Blaine smiled.

"I'm going to get my broom so we can fly there! Come on, Blaine!" Kurt said, running back over to his mother's booth, Blaine following as fast as he could.

He liked the idea of having Kurt as a best friend.

He liked the idea of trick or treating with him.

He just hoped he got to see him again once this Halloween carnival was over.

But he was sure they would. They were best friends now, so they were bound to see each other again some day, right?

He wouldn't worry about it right now though.

Right now, he would focus on having fun with Kurt.

He'd focus on having the best Halloween ever.

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween!<p>

This is just something that popped into my head in the beginning of October, so I wrote it!

After Kurt and Rachel's _amazing_ performance of Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead, I thought it would be cute for little Kurt to be running around in sparkly red converse saying he was the Wicked Witch Of The East... he would own a fabulous sparkly red bow tie to match... and you all had to know that little Blaine would be Harry Potter. xD

So hopefully you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have an awesome Halloween everyone! :]


End file.
